


I'm here for you

by John_Nygma



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, During 3x11, Emotional moment, M/M, Smaylor - Freeform, Spoilers, can be seen as romantic or close friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Nygma/pseuds/John_Nygma
Summary: Cory and Robin are about to film the scene in 3x11 in which Oswald's asks Edward to "pretend that nothing happened". Quite an emotional scene so the two of them decide to go over the lines one more time, but they don't seem entirely able to disconnect themselves from the feelings of their fictional counterparts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just found my first ever Smaylor story and realised I never uploaded it here. So I did some edits, added a few words and here we are. I hope you enjoy this little "behind the scenes" moment I thought of ^^

Cory held open the door for Robin and let him inside with a soft smile. By now it was like the two of them spend more time here than anywhere else, but it was not like Cory complained. In fact, he would have liked to do this more often than he cared to admit. 

They were already in full costume but the technicians at the set still had some stuff to sort out so Robin and Cory had decided to go back to Cory’s trailer.  
“You wanna go over the lines one more time?” the taller man said while looking for his script.  
Robin nodded and sat down on the little couch of which he had to take off some of Cory’s stuff so he could find space to sit.  
“Can you imagine how people will react when they see this?” Cory chuckled as he retrieved his script from under a pile of books and papers. “The fans will go crazy.”  
“Well, you can’t really blame them.” Robin replied. “Especially not after the scene we just did.”

They both sighed. Earlier they had filmed the conversation when Edward talked Oswald into admitting his feelings and him storming off all shocked. It had been an intense scene, Robin had even shed a tear in Oswald’s emotional state while Cory’s heart was still racing from Edward’s surprise.

“Seems like little Penguin can’t get a rest…” Cory mumbled as he flipped through the pages and slowly sat down next to Robin.  
“I never seem to be happy.” the black-haired man replied with a quiet laugh.

Cory smiled warmly at him and for a moment they shared a moment of silence. They were both still in their character’s emotional state from this morning…

“Okay” Cory eventually cleared his throat, “So we’re at that formal ceremony thing, you give a little speech-”  
“You stare at me” Robin took over, “Angrily and then you break through the crowd to…”  
He broke off and looked down.  
“To stab you.” Cory concluded quietly, Robin’s expression had not escaped his attention. “But it’s only in my imagination.” he quickly added as to reassure himself and his acting partner.  
Cory gave Robin a soft smile and nodded in confidence. Robin blinked then he shook his head.  
“I look at you, worried and distraught about what happened between us” he said carefully, ”So of course I walk up to you and…”

Neither of them said anything about the touch of desperateness in Robin’s voice. He cleared his throat and looked at Cory who had become very attentive and quiet.

“Ed, I was worried when you ran off, that I might have upset you.” Robin’s voice was already trembling, he was nailing Oswald’s emotional fear. “Can’t we just pretend that nothing happened? Go back to the way things were?”

There was a sad chuckle in his words. Cory knew what the script description read next: ‘Oswald raises a hand to touch Edward, he wants to hold on to him. But the distraught overwhelms him and he sinks his hand with a devastated face.’ And that’s exactly what Robin did now, even though they weren’t in their correct positions. Cory felt the strong need to grab Robin’s hand as it moved towards him but he stayed motionless, only staring into the other’s eyes.

“You’re the best friend I’ve had.” Robin continued and now his eyes were about to turn wet. His entire expression suddenly became so hurtful. “I don’t want to lose you. Please.”

Cory stared, his heart beating loudly in his chest, he could feel his hands trembling. Why was this so hard for him? Why would his thoughts not shut up? Why did Robin to him seem so… 

Before he could help himself Cory moved forward and pulled Robin into a tight embrace. The smaller man didn’t even protest, he squeezed Cory’s back as he could feel a hand carefully stroking his hair. 

“I’m sorry…” Cory whispered but he couldn’t really explain why he was apologising. 

The two men sat like this for a long moment, under their heavy breaths they kept murmuring words of comfort to each other, until they both moved slowly apart and sighed. First Cory was chuckling in slight embarrassment then Robin, but it wasn’t out of any form of shame. In fact both of them felt strangely happy and relieved.

“You’re my best friend as well, Oswald.” Cory eventually spoke his text but the intonation of his voice was way out of character. But neither of them cared. Softly Cory squeezed Robin’s hand and they smiled. “Remember that.”


End file.
